


Multifaceted

by Jackdaw816



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Everyone thinks they know him. But everyone sees a different side.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Multifaceted

“Tell us something about yourself.” The patient crosses his legs and leans back in the chair. It’s his third visit to this particular rehab, and he’s rather tired. Who does this shrink need to see to let him go? There are so many ways he can be.

He’s a psychopath.

His name is Nira.

He’s sane.

His name is dirt.

He’s a sociopath.

His name is Lucian.

He’s an only child.

His name is Kaldur.

He’s got five younger siblings.

Her name is Vera.

He has a twin sister.

His name is Aaron.

He has two moms. 

His name is Jess.

He’s an orphan.

Their name is Carter.

He’s raised by seven parents.

Her name is Lira.

He’s nobility.

His name is Luc.

He’s two cents from broke.

They call him the whore.

He’s middle class as it comes.

Xir name is Adun.

His planet is ice.

His name is 738.

His planet is stone.

His name is Damien.

His planet is gone.

He was never named.

He’s had a daughter.

His name is Karis.

He’s barren.

His name is Neas.

He’s had a son.

Hir name is Ceres.

He’s in love.

His name is Sera.

He’s in hate.

His name is Hunter.

He’s in lust.

His name is Daltan.

He’s telling the truth.

His name is John.

He’s lying.

“My favourite colour is blue.” It’s a calm answer and the shrink nods and smiles before moving on to the next addicted sucker. It’s not even a challenge anymore. Time to move on. He leaves the room without another word. He’s heard about a young, single heiress on Arcadia. He wonders who he’ll need to be to get her diamond.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Nik for unintentionally being the perfect sounding board.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
